Leah & Jacob Guéris-moi
by shandriii
Summary: One shot: Idylle imaginée entre Leah Clearwater et Jacob Black en suivant le déroulement de la saga Twilight Bonne lecture!


Au commencement, lors de leurs première mutation, ils avaient eu ce sentiment d'enfièvrement. Comme un lion dans sa cage, durant des semaines ils avaient rugi contre cette oppression. Il leur faillait obéir aux règles, suivre le troupeau, la meute. Aucune échappatoire, ils se sentaient pris au piège...  
Jacob avait été le premier à le ressentir, suivi de près par Leah.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient du revoir leurs plans. Se lever chaque matin en sachant que rien ne serait plus pareil... Le temps de l'insouciance parti aux oubliettes! Ça avait été très dur à supporter pour le jeune Black. Petit fils d'un grand Chef indien, porteur des gènes Lupins, il devait à présent supporter le poids de sa lignée sur ses solides épaules.  
Pourtant il aurait dû exhiber avec fierté cette particularité: Se transformer en Loup à volonté! Le pied!  
Mais le quileute ne pouvait s'empêcher de lister ce à quoi il avait renoncé: Ses amis de Lycée, son adolescence, sa meilleure amie Bella dont il était éperdument amoureux ...

Pour Leah aussi cet épisode de sa vie avait été éprouvant... Première louve au sein de la tribu depuis le commencement de cette magie. Elle était l'abomination parmi les abominations... un lourd fardeau à porter. Surtout que l'inédit de la situation avait causé la mort préméditée de son père Harry, d'un arrêt cardiaque. Encore dans le tumulte et le deuil de son père ainsi que le deuil de sa relation avec son amour de Jeunesse Sam Uley, il lui a fallu revoir ses plans encore une fois!  
Endurer la culpabilité incessante de son ancien amant, devenu son alpha au sein de la meute. Avant qu'il ne la quitte pour sa cousine Emily.  
Elle avait eu cet homme gravé dans la peau au fer rouge, à présent c'était dans son esprit qu'il était gravé. Comment parvenir à avancer et tourner la page, alors que chaque jour nouveau à la réserve, lui rappelait les erreurs du passé et de l'instant?  
Au final les deux jeunes gens ne récoltaient qu'injustice, danger permanent et solitude.

Un soir d'automne en somme banal, avec un froid mordant et chute de feuille en abondance, la providence improvisa une rencontre entre deux âmes esseulées. Jacob digérait difficilement le départ de Bella en Italie, partie sauver son petit ami Edward Cullen, un vampire. Il voyait ses chances de concrétiser son amour partir en fumée. Leah quand à elle se trouvait encore dans l'œil du cyclone, les images trop fraiches dans son esprit de sa mutation, la mort de son père, tout ces secrets révélés à une jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de cette mélancolie.  
De peur d'essuyer d'autres remarques désagréables de ses frères de meute, elle choisit d'effectuer une balade sur ses deux pieds qui l'a conduisit sur les falaises. Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les épaules voutées elle fixait un point invisible, au loin de cette étendue d'eau salé. Lorsqu'elle le sentit s'approcher dans son dos, lui, sa grâce féline et son odeur musquée, elle ne cilla, se contentant de garder son regard vers l'horizon.

Jacob poussa un soupire, bien trop chargé de tristesse pour un jeune de son âge. Il s'assied auprès de sa sœur de meute sans un mot. Durant un temps qu'ils furent incapable de définir, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de ce calme salvateur, à écouter le léger tangage des vagues se répercutant sur les rochers, le sifflement du vent, le fredonnement de la forêt derrière eux. Celle qui avait été leur terrain de jeu et d'évasion autrefois, n'était plus qu'une taule de bois destinée à les emprisonner.  
Parfois, la brise venait ébranler leur sérénité. Elle faisait danser les longs cheveux ébènes de Leah, qui venaient caresser la peau caramel de Jake. La plupart du temps, il frissonnait surpris, par cet infime contact qui pourtant produisait une réaction étrange sur sa peau. Peut-être était-ce parce que les deux jeunes indiens avaient du mal à supporter les contacts physiques depuis...  
Ce fut ainsi durant trois soirs, un rendez-vous jamais prononcé, juste une envie de contempler le soleil couchant, postés en haut de la falaise. Ils observaient toujours dans un mutisme religieux, l'astre de lumière incandescent se délogeait de son perchoir, pour céder sa place à l'obscurité. Ils en avaient besoin de ce moment bien que trop bref, ensuite il leur faudrait revenir à la réalité, retourner à leur vie, leurs vies de loup, pour faire face à leurs obligations au sein de la meute pour protéger la région.

Au terme du quatrième rendez-vous, Leah attendit, jusqu'à ce que le dernier point rougeoyant ne s'éteigne sur cette ligne horizontale séparant, le ciel et la mer. Sur le chemin du retour, en marchant dans les bois tellement denses qu'ils refoulaient la lueur de la lune, la jeune indienne tenta de se persuader puérilement qu'elle était venue par envie non dans l'espoir d'être en sa compagnie... Peut-être avait-il eu une affaire à régler avec la meute? Supposition bancale, elle en aurait été informé.  
Non Jacob n'était pas venu, tout simplement.  
En entrant chez elle, Leah monta à l'étage sans un bonsoir pour son petit frère Seth ou sa mère Sue. Elle se réfugia aussitôt dans la salle de bain, fouillant dans les tiroirs, elle en saisit l'objet métallique, se positionna face au miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie, s'observa avec nostalgie et coupa.  
Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en mèche sur le sol. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû les couper bien plus tôt... Ses frères l'avaient tous fait pour ne pas être gêné au combat sous leur forme lupine. Mais Leah n'avait pu s'y résigner avant aujourd'hui, avant ce soir.

**- Les temps changent! les gens aussi Leah! Il serait temps que tu t'y fasses!**

En passant devant la porte close de la salle d'eau à cet instant précis, Seth fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que le cadet de la famille Clearwater, entendait le son de la voix de sa sœur et il fut peiné qu'elle prononce des paroles aussi pessimistes...

* * *

Leah était toujours l'une des premières à contester les actions et ordres de Sam, son alpha et accessoirement son ex fiancé, mais aujourd'hui plus qu'à d'autre moment.  
Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstinait à faire des réunions chaque matin, à la suite des patrouilles de nuit alors que primo c'était inutile avec leur don de télépathie les infos se rependraient comme une trainée de poudre entre les loups et que deuxio certains d'entre eux avaient des occupations bien plus importantes tel que faire acte de présence en cours.  
Leah n'était pas concernée, puisque qu'après sa mutation, elle avait renoncé à ses projets pour l'université. Ce matin là, Jacob n'était toujours pas présent et le débriefing fut bien vite écourté lorsque le ronronnement d'une moto, de sa moto retentit, suivi par des éclats de voix, provenant du porche de la vieille bicoque de Sam et Emily.

Alors que toute la meute se précipita à l'extérieur en courant, pour accueillir - pas de place pour la surprise avec leurs sens ultra fin- _"Bella et Jacob"_, Leah, elle, resta une minute sur le fauteuil en vieux cuir, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle frotta ses mains moites et tremblotantes sur ses cuisses nues, inspira longuement, se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux coupés au carré et finit par rejoindre les autres.

Elle avança à la hauteur du groupe, qui se marrait avec la fille à vampire, en particulier Jacob tout sourire, comme un amnésique qui aurait oublié que Bella avait fait son choix en revenant d'Italie.  
Leah eut une boule glacée qui monta dans sa gorge, lui coupant le sifflet, lui obligeant par la même à garder ses remarques belliqueuses pour elle.  
Quant enfin Jacob daigna revenir à lui et capter la présence de Leah, il resta un instant stupéfait, la bouche en cœur, à fixer ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux qui avaient disparu.  
Il sembla vouloir faire un commentaire mais s'abstient. Le regard chocolat de Leah se rétrécit.  
L'assemblée perçut le malaise et Jacob fit les présentations pour le dissiper.

**- Je te présente Leah Clearwater... la fille de Harry.**  
**- Salut,** dit Bella embarrassée en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, **vraiment désolée pour ton père.**

La boule glacée devint soudain brulante, lui donnant envie d'exploser. Elle fixa la visage pâle avec une pointe de haine. Leah comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Jacob n'était pas venu. Sa Bella était de retour, il n'avait plus besoin de sa paisible compagnie.

**- Si tu es venue torturer Jacob c'est pas la peine de rester!**

Aussitôt les paroles franchissant ses lèvres, Leah voulu les ravaler. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle: sa sympathie, son empathie et sa compassion étaient à vomir. Pourquoi était-elle désolée au juste? de la mort de son père... Ou de jouer avec les sentiments de Jake? Hors sujet Jacob n'avait rien à voir la dedans!  
Le froid s'abattit et Leah ne donna l'occasion à personne de la remettre à sa place. Elle leur tourna le dos et marcha en direction de deux immenses troncs d'arbres. Alors que le couple vedette de la Push _" Sam et Emily"_ sorti à son tour de la maisonnette pour saluer la fille Sheriff, Leah se hâta mais pris tout de même le temps de lancer une dernier regard par dessus son épaule.  
Jacob une main à la racine de ses cheveux avec la posture d'un gars sur qui rien n'a de prise, braqua son regard sur celui de Leah pour tenter de la déchiffrer... Il voulut lui demander mais la seconde qui suivi elle l'élançait sur son promontoire de Terre droit sur la forêt.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Leah était comme à son habitude perchée sur cette côte abrupte de la réserve. Se soir le vent était particulièrement agité et c'est avec fascination qu'elle contempla la danse des vagues puissantes, formant des rouleaux pour venir s'échouer sur la plage ou au contraire fracasser la roche en contre bas.  
La louve était lessivée, prise au piège dans cet état permanent de névrose sentimental.  
Lorsque l'aura puissante, majestueuse de Jacob l'écrasa de toute hauteur derrière son dos, elle ne broncha pas, durant de longue minutes, leur routine s'était réinstaurée.

Une fois assis, Jake se tourna vers Leah, si près de son visage que l'éclat de lune produisait un effet huilé sur sa peau de miel. Il observa son profil, pour y trouver à travers ses traits épicés une façon de l'aborder. Il soupira avant de tendre la main et de ses doigts bourrus saisit une mèche de ses cheveux. Il tira légèrement dessus en l'entortillant.

**- Pourquoi les avoir coupé?**

_Pourquoi hier alors que je n'étais pas là...?_ pensa t-il avec reproche.  
Il venait honteusement à penser, qu'elle s'était précipitée par sa faute. En coupant ses longs cheveux, Leah renonçait définitivement, à son ancienne vie et ce qu'elle avait pu représenter.

**- Je suis désolé,** ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer en laissant retomber sa main lourdement qui vient se caler entre leur cuisses. **Si ça peut te consoler ça te va plutôt bien, ça accentue ton coté sauvageonne!**

Un rire sans joie franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il était évident quelle avait effectué cette tâche avec autant de dextérité qu'un manchot.

**- Je préférais lorsque tu ne parlais pas!**  
**- Moi aussi...** répondit-il gêné.  
**- Pourquoi tu es là Jake?** dit-elle enfin après un temps incroyablement long.  
**- J'avais besoin de faire le point, de me poser, et j'aime bien venir ici...avec toi.**

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

**- Et Bella?!**  
**- Quoi Bella?!** répéta l'indien.

C'est vrai _"quoi Bella"_ Pensa Leah au même moment.

**- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup?!** constata t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
**- Elle n'est pas pour toi!**  
**- Tout comme Sam n'est pas pour toi!**

Leah qui jusqu'à lors ne lui avait offert que son profil, le sonda avec profondeur, tentant de refluer sa colère et suivit le mouvement de la paume d'Adam dans la gorge de Jacob lorsqu'il déglutit.

**- A la différence que moi je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis enchainée à lui, comme au souvenir qu'il me rappelle... tandis que toi tu es maitre, tu peux choisir entre ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi!**  
**- Et d'après toi je fais le mauvais?**

Pour toute réponse Leah se laissa tomber contre le Flan de Jacob, naturellement, sa joue reposant sur son épaule robuste. Il vint l'encadrer de son visage en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

**- Ce n'est pas si simple Leah...**  
**- L'amour n'est jamais simple!**  
**- Ah...** se lamenta le quileute, **décidément on fait la paire toi et moi... deux accidentés de l'amour, les esprits auraient dû nous réunir... deux estropiés peuvent au moins s'entraider à avancer sans se ramasser!**

Leah grimaça. Elle aurait détesté que les esprits s'en mêlent. Il lui avait fait suffisamment de mal avec cette saleté d'imprégnation entre Sam et Emily. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tournure de sa relation avec Jacob, mais elle était soulagée et aimait à savoir qu'ils ne le devaient qu'à eux même.

* * *

Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il se jette dans les griffes de l'ennemi les yeux fermés?! Croyait-il lui devoir quoi que se soit en fonçant tête baissée pour la sauver?  
Elle était une femme mais une louve aussi, elle aurait pu l'anéantir ce vampire, elle aurait pu le déchiqueter!  
Au lieu de quoi Jacob en jouant les héros avait fini les os broyés.  
En fermant les yeux, le craquement musical, tel des explosifs festifs le jour de l'indépendance et ses hurlements teintés de mugissement animal surgirent dans sa tête, comme un douloureux souvenir.  
Une main posée à plat sur la porte en bois de sa chambre, Leah hésitait à entrer. Après que Carlisle ait dû re-briser ses os un à un afin qu'ils ne se replacent, c'est Bella que Jacob avait fait appeler à son chevet et pas elle. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de représenter autant à ses yeux. Son angoisse, sa culpabilité de lui avoir infligé ce supplice, par son inconscience, son obstination à vouloir prouver sa valeur au sein de cette meute exclusivement masculine, étaient insupportables.

La maisonnette des Blacks était silencieuse, avec seulement le crépitement du bois. Billy le père de Jacob dormait dans la chambre à coté, alors qu'elle s'était introduit avec discrétion. Elle percevait la respiration heurtée de Jake.  
Elle se résigna interdite, dans l'obscurité du couloir, les prunelles scintillants de larmes non versés.

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute...**

Le chuchotis de cette voix convulsée provenant de la chambre de l'indien suffit à lui serrer le cœur et lui retourner l'estomac. Leah fit glisser lentement ses doigts sur le chambranle de la porte, aussi lentement que la perle qui roula sur sa joue.

* * *

Le temps était morose, alourdi par les nuages qui voguaient très bas, et ne tarderaient pas à déverser des torrents de pluie sur la région.  
Leah y avait toujours était sensible, jouant parfois sur son humeur et aujourd'hui n'y dérogeait pas. Foulant la terre sur ses quatre pattes de canidé, son pelage s'hérissa lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence. Un jappement s'échappa de sa gueule.  
Elle soupçonnait le faite qu'elle ne l'ai plus revu, ni entendu depuis cette fameuse nuit. Jacob avait eu besoin de guérir de ses blessures et elle des siennes.

Elle feula et s'immobilisa lorsqu'en un éclair, une rage pure et brutale, la traversa de part en part. Il lui communiquait sa fureur, sa tristesse, son impuissance. Elle en fut tellement ébranlée qu'elle dut s'asseoir sur son arrière train, assistant par télépathie à son projet de fuite. Jacob était aveuglé et désespéré de ne pouvoir mettre un terme au mariage de Bella avec ce vampire. Pour lui elle signait son arrêt de mort et il ne pouvait le concevoir.  
Envahi par la haine, Jacob filait comme une flèche, loin d'ici sans tenir compte des gens qui l'aimaient et le soutenaient, de Billy et d'elle.

**- Jacob...**

Ce dernier secoua l'échine avec détermination en poursuivant sa course.

**- Jake je t'en prie...**

La détresse dans sa voie, fissura ce mur de colère...Il reprit forme humaine et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

**- Tu comptais partir sans un mot... sans...**  
**- Nos ne sommes pas doués pour les mots toi et moi Leah,** dit-il en lui faisant face.  
**- Pour aller où?**  
**- Je n'en sais rien... j'ai besoin de d'échapper à tout ce bordel. Je dois parvenir à le gérer.**

Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Elle avait tant voulu avoir suffisamment de courage pour en faire autant. Pas fuir mais le décider! D'un pas affirmé, il se posta devant elle, leurs peaux dégoulinantes par la pluie qui les martelait.

**- Ne m'oublie pas...**sourit-elle avec nostalgie, en posant une main hésitante sur le tatouage tribal sur son bras.  
**- Impossible!** répliqua t-il avec conviction, **le coucher de soleil est identique où que l'on soit sur la surface du Globe.**  
**- Tu fais dans la guimauve Black!?**  
**- Non Clearwater! Je fais une sortie mémorable pour que TOI tu ne m'oublies pas!**  
**- Au revoir Jacob...**

Il dégagea des deux mains ses cheveux trempés de Leah, plaqués sur ses joues. Il garda son visage en coupe dans ses larges mains et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue, puis se recula, plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens avec intensité tout en la caressant de ses pouces et finalement captura ses lèvres langoureusement. Les yeux fermés Leah l'accueillit avec une étrange évidence.

**- Effectivement... tu marques les esprits!**

Ils rirent tout les deux.

**- Au revoir Leah...**  
Elle le regarda s'en aller en courant sous la pluie, entouré d'une brume, pour finir par exploser d'un seul coup en plein vol, m'étant en lambeau son short qui s'éparpilla sur le sol.

* * *

Des semaines d'un été sans action, aucun événement inattendu _" aux dents pointus"_ pour perturber les journées paisibles à la Push. Des jours interminables pour Leah à attendre avec une certaine serénitude. Il reviendrait, il le lui avait assuré.  
Elle n'en fit pas toute une histoire, préféra garder ses adieux au souvenir précieux pour elle. Elle n'attendait rien de lui ni de la situation ou seulement que Jacob revienne plus apaisé avec les idées claires.

Samedi treize Aout, un jour anodin et sans importance pour Leah.  
Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen célébreraient leur mariage en ce jour, et bien quelle s'en-foute comme d'une guigne, elle avait cette désagréable intuition, que Jacob referait son apparition aujourd'hui.

Elle attendit donc qu'il vienne à elle. A la nuit tombée lorsque son frère et sa mère revinrent de la fête qui suivait la cérémonie avec quelques heures d'avance, elle sut.  
Assise sur l'un de tabouret de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, censée chasser cet engourdissement, elle attendit que les langues se délient.

**- Jake est revenu!** annonça Seth en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec lourdeur. **Et le moins qu'on puisse dire et qu'il n'est pas calmé!**

Leah se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se refusant d'intervenir.

**- Il a failli perdre le contrôle à proximité de Bella avant que l'on arrive pour le stopper.**  
**- Et où est-il maintenant?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Leah inquiète.  
**- Sam lui a ordonné de rester chez lui,** fit-il en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise.  
**- C'est très dur pour Jacob je suppose, il lui faudra du temps pour accepter que sa meilleure amie ne devienne l'un d'eux!** renchérit sa mère avec sagesse.  
**- Sans doute... le problème est qu'il est amoureux, il doit se faire une raison... c'est sa vie après tout. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle allait mourir! Elle sera toujours Bella après ça!**  
**- Tu t'entend parler?!** s'écria Leah, **elle ne sera plus vivante justement, son cœur ne battra plus!**

Elle mit plus de hargne qu'elle ne le voulut dans ses paroles mais c'était un tout autre sentiment qui en était la cause: l'impuissance.  
Son petit frère avait mis le doigt sur le problème majeur de Jacob et du sien par conséquent. Il était encore amoureux de Bella.

* * *

**-Tiens donc l'enfant prodige est de retour,** lança Leah cyniquement en faisant glisser une pierre sur la paroi rocheuse de la falaise.  
** - Je savais que je te trouverais ici! Tu m'attendais?**  
**- Dis moi Black...serais-tu devenu un mégalomane, doublé d'un crétin durant ton aventure pour croire que j'ai passé mes journées à t'attendre?**  
**- NON!** contra t-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle, **juste tes soirées!**

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis Leah l'informa de ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son absence et Jacob lui raconta son voyage dans les terres du Canada à vivre sur quatre pattes avec pour seul compagnon, ses instincts les plus primaires. Étonnement, aujourd'hui le silence n'était pas un bon remède, elle ne faisait qu'accroitre la confusion des _"non-dits"_.

**- Alors tu as fait une arrivée remarqué pour ne pas dire fracassante au Mariage.**  
**- Les nouvelles vont vite!**  
**- Pardonne au village, nous ne sommes qu'une tribu d'Autochtones..**.ironisa t-elle.

Ne voulant lui forcer la main, elle attendit, attentive à son rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra à mesure des secondes.

**- Je ne sais ce qui m'a prie... au retour je pensais vraiment avoir dépassé la colère et tout m'est revenu à la figure! C'est...**

Il se stoppa les dents serrées. Leah glissa ses doigts au sien pour tenter d'enrailler sa crispation.

**- Tu l'aimes... C'est normal que tu ais du mal à accepter son choix.**  
**- NON!** la contredit Jacob d'une voix dur, **je... ce n'est pas ça! C'est difficile à expliquer quand je pense à ce quelle va devenir... J'enrage!** grogna t-il. **N'en parlons plus**! conclut-il en se levant avec souplesse.

Elle l'observa de sa hauteur impressionnante, subjuguée par les rayons du couché du soleil qui dansaient sur sa peau. Elle le fixa longuement avant qu'il ne finisse par lui sourire. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta et ils se remirent en route vers la réserve.

**- Est ce que les autres sont au courant?** demanda t-il soudain sur le chemin, **pour tu sais...**  
**- Nous deux,** rit-elle avec malice, **il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire... Tu supportes ma présence et moi la tienne, ça s'arrête là!**  
**- Hum Hum...**

Qui tentait-elle de persuader elle ou lui? les deux peut être!

Lors de sa retraire au Canada, Jacob n'avait cessé de penser à Leah. Il était parti pour oublier, se laver l'esprit de cette folie surnaturelle qui régnait à Forks, et au final, il n'avait fait qu'y penser. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de son retour, Leah...Il s'inquiétait de devoir la laisser seule.  
Le reste de la meute était peu attentif à ses états d'âmes. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs n'avaient remarqué que depuis des semaines, Leah n'était plus autant rongée par sa rupture avec Sam.  
Il devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Sans oublier Bella, il devait la voir avant qu'elle ne finisse en sang froid, une dernière fois garder la vison de sa meilleure amie, humaine.

* * *

L'humaine était toujours là, du moins sa carcasse, dévorée de l'intérieur par cette damnation, cette créature, fruit de l'union d'une humaine et d'un vampire.  
Jacob croyait chaque jour devenir plus dingue et enragé. Sa vie partait en lambeau. En s'obstinant à protéger Bella, il avait sacrifié la meute qui s'était fissurée en deux, le confrontant ainsi à L'alpha Sam.  
Il avait revendiqué son titre légitime de chef de meute, lui_ Jacob Black_, jeune indien qui fuyait cette responsabilité au possible. Il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi, les Cullen. Il en était même arrivé à dormir dans leur repère de vampire. Mais le pire de tout était d'avoir entrainé Seth et Leah dans sa folie. Il causerait leur mort c'est certain.  
Il ne comprenait pas ses actes, c'était indescriptible. Il sentait seulement que c'était la chose à faire. Pourtant une part de lui, infime, qui se manifestait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Leah, le ramenait à la raison, lui soufflant quelle aussi comptait... que son bien être était autant primordial.  
Alors pour se racheter une conscience, il passait la plupart de ses nuits auprès d'elle dans les bois, il chassait aussi le gibier pour elle car il savait que cela la rebutait.

**- Tu en as encore sur ta joue droite!** lui dit-il avec amusement.

Assise en tailleur le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, Leah marmonna dans sa barbe. Jacob lui retira des mains le torchon humide et imbibé de sang, et frotta sa joue pour enlever les taches sanglantes du repas du midi: une Biche.

**- C'est dégeulasse!**  
**- C'est notre nature Leah...**  
**- Tuer, puis déchiqueter la fourrure des animaux et finir par les manger crue?!** elle arqua un sourcil, **j'en doute!**  
**- Je suis désolé.**

Leah capta cette pointe de culpabilité dans sa voix, elle secoua négativement la tête.

**- Nous nous donnons les moyens pour faire ce que nous croyons être juste, Jacob!**  
**- Je ne t'obliges à rien Leah...** dit-il en saisissant sa nuque d'une main pour l'attirer à lui.  
**- Je sais...**souffla t-elle au bord du précipice, **j'en ai envie!**

Aussitôt les lèvres de Jacob s'écrasèrent sur celle de Leah. Les deux Loups unis par la même intensité. Et tout explosa entre eux: cette attirance réprimée depuis des semaines, des mois. Ils ouvrirent la bouche à la même seconde avec une impatience frénétique. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour la première fois, dans un souffle humide et brûlant.  
Autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, la caresse de ce premier contact sensuel leur arracha un long gémissement et le baiser s'intensifia dans un halètement fiévreux.  
Dans un geste brutal, Jacob enroula son bras sur sa taille et l'attira rudement sur ses genoux, il la sentit rire contre ses lèvres.  
Réfugiée dans l'étau de ses bras d'acier, plaquée contre son torse musclé, Leah suffoquait littéralement. Leurs bouches se dévoraient avec passion, avec un érotisme longtemps refoulé.

_Esprit... qu'il était doué!_  
Étonnant! Car ce n'était pas un scoop Jacob était vierge.  
Pourtant sa langue qui s'enroulait contre la sienne avec sensualité, ses mains rugueuses qui descendaient au fur et à mesure le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses et les presser avec ardeur, son sexe gonflé qui battait contre sa cuisse... Tout ça laissaient deviner ses intentions.

**- Jacob!** hurla une voix alors que ce dernier s'attaquait au cou délicieux de l'indienne.

Leah cligna des yeux brusquement reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Jacob se mordit la lèvre inférieure récoltant le gout sucré de Leah, la regardant impuissant s'arracher à ses bras pour se lever.

**- Jacob!** Réitéra Seth d'une voix qui se disait beaucoup plus proche.

Leah leva une main tremblante pour l'intimer au silence.

**- On aurait jamais du faire ça...**

Incapable de prononcer un mot supplémentaire, elle partit à reculons, sans le quitter du regard.

**- Non! Leah...**

Mais elle avait déjà muté.

**- Où est-elle?** demanda Seth après quelques secondes en arrivant.  
**- Qui ça?** demanda distraitement Jacob toujours à terre, laissé pantois dans cette atmosphère électrique.  
**- Ben Leah! je t'ai entendu prononcé son nom et je sens son odeur.**  
**- Faire un tour de ronde.**

* * *

**Ils se passent quoi avec Jacob?** demanda Seth de but en blanc.  
**- Comment ça Jake ?** répliqua Leah avec impassibilité tout en fixant un ciel sans étoiles.

Hypnotisée par son timbre de voix si particulier, Leah se tourna vivement en direction de la villa des Cullen, couvert par les haut arbustes condensés. Jacob et les Sangsues avaient l'air de bien se marrer à en croire les éclats de rire provenant de l'intérieur.

**- Je vous ai vu Leah!** avoua son frère la ramenant la réalité, **je vous ai senti plutôt!**

La grande sœur se leva de son siège de bois improvisé et sa campa sur ses deux pieds.

**- Reste en dehors de ça!**  
**- Tu crois que c'est le moment de fricoter avec l'alpha Leah?!** l'incrimina Seth  
**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire microbe?! se ne sont pas tes affaires.**  
**- Si ça mets en péril l'avenir de la meute si.**  
**- Quelle meute?** rigola t-elle amère **les trois loups solitaires que nous sommes?**!

Aucun de ses frères de meute n'oseraient se frotter à elle, pas face à ses yeux orageux. Mais Seth n'était pas impressionné par sa sœur. C'était une fausse dure à cuire, elle l'était devenue par obligation.

**- Ce n'est pas sein...** acheva t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son bermuda, **ni pour toi ni pour lui.**

Se sentant soudain, observée, transpercée du regard ardent de Jacob à travers la baie vitrée, elle se détourna.

**- Tu ne sais rien!** lâcha t-elle en cachant combien son frère venait de toucher sa fierté.

Pour la seconde fois de cette pénible journée, elle trouva un échappatoire, une porte de sortie par le biais de la mutation.

* * *

** - Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, je me suis jurée que plus aucun homme n'aurait suffisamment d'emprise sur moi...pour me détruire une seconde fois.**  
**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te détruire Leah...**  
**- Sam aussi disait cela!**  
**- Je serais incapable de te faire souffrir...**  
**- Tu m'en fais déjà Jacob! Écoute...** murmura t-elle entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue...**  
**- Parce que je voulais que tu saches que ça compte... Je suis conscient de prendre les mauvaises décision mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois constater une fois pour toute que c'est terminée!**

Leah se leva de son lit et passa une main distraite sur une étagère poussiéreuse.

**- Jacob, c'était fini le jour ou elle a accepté de l'épouser... Bella n'est pas pour toi...**  
**- Je sais!** avoua t-il en se levant pour se placer derrière son dos.  
**- Toi et moi , nous sommes pareils... ce que tu vis, je l'ai vécu... Autrefois j'ai espéré, j'ai prié pour qu'il me revienne, même lorsque je les voyais transpirer le bonheur, mais il a fallu que je devienne une louve, que je partage ses pensées pour réaliser que Sam ne m'étais pas destiné...**

Elle se retourna, posa ses paumes de mains à plat sur ses pectoraux nus, et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour le humer. Il planait sur lui une odeur boisée, de sangsues, de sueur, et de sel marin. La senteur de sa peau était un patchwork reflétant les événements de sa vie. C'était un homme loyale et dévoué pour les gens qu'il aimait.

**- Va... poursuit le chemin que ton cœur dicte pour toi...** dit-elle à même sa peau, **et un jour tu prendras conscience que ce n'était qu'un moment à passé dans ta vie et ce jour je serais là, jacob!**  
**- A cet instant** fit-il en posant le menton sur le sommet de sa tête et en enserrant sa taille, **mon cœur me dicte de rester ici, avec toi.**

Le rire de Leah retentit en écho dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle releva le visage vers celui de Jacob.

**- C'est l'effet du contact, si tu te détaches de moi, cette sensation s'en ira!**

Jacob la prit aux mots en faisant un pas en arrière, un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne clame avec aplomb:

**- Désolé de te contredire, mais il ne change pas de discours... ****_" Ne la quitte pas... Ne la quitte pas..."_**  
**- C'est très dangereux, tu devrais faire attention,** elle prit un temps de pose calculé, **parce que le parfum putride des Cullen t'ai monté à la tête... tu deviens carrément flippant.**

* * *

Leah avait pensé chaque mot. Jacob devait se confronter ce par quoi elle était passée afin de tourner la page. Mais jamais elle n'aurait souhaité pour lui un moyen aussi radical.  
En donnant la vie à ce monstre, Bella avait perdu la vie...  
Dissimulée derrière un épais et haut buisson, Leah assistait impuissante à la déchirure qui s'opérait dans le cœur de Jacob. Ramassé au sol les jambes repliées sur lui même, ses vêtements poisseux de sang. Il était brisé, laissant déverser sa tristesse, baignant dans une rivière de larmes.

_Par les esprits!_  
Ça allait être insurmontable pour Jacob. Leah était terrifiée en pensant aux répercutions désastreuses et irréversibles provoquées par la mort de Bella, par cette infâme créature.  
La meute, les Cullen, cet attachement intime et innommable avec Jacob, envolé dans un brume de désolation et de regret.  
Perdue dans ses rêveries mélancoliques, Leah ne réalisa pas immédiatement que le décor en face d'elle avait été modifié. La catastrophe tant redoutée...  
Loups et vampires s'affrontant toutes dents dehors brillant sous la face de la lune. Puis des mâchoires qui claquent, des cris, des rugissements, des coups de griffes, des tornades de poussières, C'était le chaos.

Impulsivement, prise de panique que cela se finisse dans un bain de sang, Leah explosa en une énorme louve blanche.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bondir pour faire barrage entre les deux espèces surnaturelles, Jacob sauta de la terrasse, se rua vers eux, les poings serrés face à ses anciens frères de meute...

**- C'est terminé! Ça suffit!** fit-il face à Sam qui lui grognait dessus, **si vous la tuez, vous me tuez-moi!**

Ses paroles ne furent que décupler la rage de la meute et de Sam en particulier, qui attaqua Jake comme l'ennemi à abattre. Jacob pour se défendre se propulsa dans les airs et muta dans un éclatement tonitruant. Le jeune Black asservit sa domination sur eux, par son énergie puissante d'alpha légitime.

Le concert de grognement se mua en feulement, lorsque la vérité s'imposa dans l'esprit des loups.  
Leah le sentit, s'insinuer en elle comme un cancer dévastateur... _Impossible_... La faisant chanceler. Tout n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement insoutenable.

**- Jacob s'est imprégné...**

Leah enfonça ses griffes dans le sol terreux, Incapable de se dominer... Elle fit la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée. Fuir.

* * *

Selon ce que son frère lui rapportait, Bella n'était finalement pas morte mais belle et bien vampire. Leur fille se prénommait Renesmée, ou Nessie pour Jake, elle se portait à merveille avec pour seule anomalie une croissance accélérée.  
Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin sauf dans le sien.

**- Quinze jours... je commençais à désespérer!** dit ironiquement Leah.  
**- Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne rentrais qu'à la nuit tombée... je suis venu directement ici.**  
**- Futé! Tu m'a vu, tu peux repartir!**

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle se leva mais ne se retourna pas. Restant immobile les bras le long du corps au bord du précipice, inspirant l'air marin difficilement, la respiration erratique.

**- Leah...**  
**- Tu gaspilles ton temps et ta salives...** elle fit tournoyer sa main avec flegme, **tu dois avoir mieux à faire... comme pouponner par exemple.**  
**- Je suis désolé...**

Il le disait un peu trop souvent et cela commençait à l'agacer. La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'il posa une main brulante entre ses omoplates.

**- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas ta faute... On ne peux rien contre l'imprégnation!**  
**- Si je ne suis pas venu plus tôt c'est que j'avais besoin de réfléchir...**

Il fit les cents pas sur la roche, les traits tendus et les bras croisés.

**- Un jour... J'ai vu dans ton esprit que la principale raison pour laquelle tu en voulais à Sam était qu'il n'avait pas essayé, qu'il s'était pas battu... Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas ma faute ni la tienne ni celle de Sam! L'imprégnation est indépendante de notre volonté...**

Leah l'écoutait toujours sans broncher alors qu'il ne cessait ses aller-retour sur cette fichue falaise.

**- Mais il y a pourtant une chose dont on est responsable, les choix que nous prenons, le mal que nous faisons... Les esprits n'ont pas laissé de marche à suivre. Le lien est si puissant qu'il devrait inhiber toutes les autres émotions... Pourtant je ne cesse de penser à toi...**  
**- Jacob...** le coupa t-elle la voix tremblante.  
**- Laisse moi finir! Nessie... Renesmée n'est pas ma priorité, ma priorité est avant tout de veiller à sa sécurité, à ce qu'elle mène une vie paisible, comblée, heureuse... Je me dois de le faire... c'est vital!**

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de la quileute. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa bercer par le vent. C'était si dur d'y penser... ce que Jacob avait représenté pour elle. Ce n'était pas définissable: Il n'avait été d'abord qu'un silence salvateur, apaisant et cela avait été d'autant plus fort quelle était certaine qu'elle l'avait elle aussi allégé de ses tourments.  
Mais voir ce début d'amour immatériel lui filer entre les doigts...

**- Au fond de moi je sais que je pourrais la rendre heureuse, mais pourquoi devrais-je me conditionner dans un amour dont je ne veux pas?**  
**- Mais tu es obligé de l'aimer!** s'écria Leah en lui faisant face pour la première fois.  
**- Oui! Mais je... je m'exprime mal! Il n'y a pas qu'une forme d'amour. Elle n'est qu'un bébé, elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle Mais pas... BORDEL!**  
**- Jacob écoute tu n'as pas à te justifier!**  
**- Si!** affirma t-il en lui agrippant les poignets avec hargne, **je te le dois... Je sais que je peux y arriver, je peux l'aimer et la protéger, sans avoir à renoncer... Elle grandira avec l'amour que je lui porte...toujours! mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas... Leah**...

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans sa nuque désespéré. Leah sentit son cœur se désagréger.

**- Comment pourrais-je la rendre heureuse... remplir ma mission, si je vis chaque jour avec ce manque...? J'ai besoin de cet équilibre et c'est toi!**  
**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?**  
**- Je dis que je choisis de lutter, de combattre pour toi! Je choisis de te garder prés de moi, de ne pas te quitter...**  
**- C'est impossible!**  
**- Au contraire, je n'ai pas la sensation de manquer à mes obligations envers Nessie... Je suis ****conscient que je ne t'offre pas la place que tu mérites, que je t'oblige à passer en second... mais si je devais y renoncer j'en crèverais...**

Il posa ses mains à plat sur les joues de Leah en balayant les larmes sur ses joues.

**- Une part de moi est lié à toi, tu m'as guéri d'une façon que je n'expliques pas et je sais que si je te quittais je causerais ma perte à la tienne...**  
**- Qu'est ce que ça signifie?** demanda Leah incapable de soutenir son regard.

Il sourit le visage transfiguré de joie.

**- Ça signifie que je ne suis pas imprégné de toi... mais que je te choisis comme tu m'as choisi... J'ai fait le choix de t'aimer bien avant tout ça... mais comme tu me l'a dit l'autre fois, je devais aller jusqu'au bout du chemin pour m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime Leah...**

Elle ferma les yeux, inondée par l'émotion qui se dégageait de ses mots. Elle pouvait le croire...

Car Jacob était conscient du combat qu l'attendait, de pas renier ses instinct.  
Ça ne serait pas facile car Renesmée faisait partie de lui... Mais il lui avait accordé avec sérénité une place qui évoluerait avec le temps et malgré l'amour qu'il portait à la petite hybride... Après l'avoir tenue dans ses bras, si fragile et minuscule... Jacob avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et la désirer... pas de la manière qu'il désire Leah.

Leah l'avait aidé à affronter la dureté de sa vie de loup en calmant ses incertitudes et lui avait pensé ses blessures les plus profondes.  
Ils ont su combler le trou béant dans leur cœur par leur seule présence. A présent leur organes vitaux étaient assemblés comme les pièces d'un puzzle, recousus par un fil immatériel... Ils ne formait plus qu'un.

**- Je t'aime aussi,** lui souffla t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres.

En prononçant ces mots elle ressentit la satisfaction de l'avoir décidé et non parce que les esprits ou la magie l'auraient décrété pour elle.

* * *

**FIN**

**Bonjour à tous je me présente shandriii **

**C'est mon tout premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas déçu surtout concernant le caractère des personnages et le déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce couple? Réussite ou échec?**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewsé^^**

**Tendrement shandriii **


End file.
